Ruiditos raros
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Porque no era la primera vez que Kazui los oía, pero sí la primera vez en que pedía respuestas a sus padres. De pronto... Ichigo quiere matar a Ishida. •Post manga. Orange Family!


**Si acaso llegan a pasar, muchísimas gracias por los review's y favoritos, en las anteriores historias a:** **Nico Centurion,** **daianapotter,** **Solcito98,** **Guest,** **Jackei98 y** **Guest** **(no sé si eres la misma persona, pero hasta entonces, ¡doble gracias!).**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

—Otou-san, Oka-san, ¿saben? —el pequeño de la familia comentó, alegremente, sentado en la sala debido a que era la hora del almuerzo, mientras su madre servía la comida y su padre le agradecía, a la misma, con la mirada—. Hoy cuando visité el Hospital, se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

Ichigo se preocupó un tanto, mirando a su esposa en busca de saber si ella estaba enterada también. La mujer se negó, por lo que ambos miraron al niño en busca de una respuesta.

El de cabello naranja casi fosforescente se hallaba preocupado de que su hijo pudiera haberse topado con algo como un Espada. Sí, su mayor temor era ese debido que, hasta el momento, solo logró ver a su pequeño exterminar hollows a tropel.

Ni siquiera sabía de que su hijo venció a los restos del viejo Juha Bach.

—¿Qué tipo de ruidos, cariño? —preguntó la joven madre, mientras tomaba asiento. El shinigami sustituto también miraba con atención.

—Pues —el pequeñito se lo pensó, poniendo rostro dudoso un segundo—. Creo que como agua...

—¿Agua? —el adulto pelinaranja preguntó frunciendo su ceño, cosa rara en esos años pues solía mostrarse incluso feliz diariamente. El tema es que, al ser su hijo, importaba poco que fuera un niño. De hecho, debían prestarle más interés de lo normal a sus declaraciones, pues él tenía conocimiento sobre temas sobrenaturales y, por lo tanto, lo que podría ser ¨imaginación¨ en otros niños se aplicaba a la realidad de Kazui.

 _ **¿Quizás se topó con un fullbring que controlaba el clima? ¿Existirá de ese tipo?**_ Se cuestionaba, hasta que recordó la habilidad de Tsukishima, una de las peores. _**Puede que sí.**_

—¿Dónde los oíste, Kazui? —Ichigo quería tener más detalles del tema, para saber dónde revisar de ser necesario.

—Los oí cuando estaba frente a la puerta, en la oficina del Señor Ishida —al decirlo, el semblante del niño cambió a preocupación.

Ichigo, en lugar de interrogarle del por qué razón estaba en la oficina de Uryuu, decidió seguir con otra incógnita más.

—¿No sentiste ninguna otra presencia, aparte de Ishida?

La carita de Kazui había quedado en igual durante seis largos segundos, tras los que pareció tener la, según su rostro, alegre respuesta.

—¡Tía Karin! —se llevó una manito a la nuca, a modo de disculpa por no acorarse antes—. Ella estaba allá también.

Ambos padres abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—Espera —el pelinaranja adulto se puso tenso—. ¿Estás seguro de que era tu tía? ¿Karin? ¿Estaba con Ishida en la oficina? ¿Y—Y dijiste que oíste algo parecido al agua?

—Sí. O como cuando alguien prepara mezcla de huevos, al revolverlos —asintió el niño—. Igual a ese ruidito raro que a veces sale de la habitación de ustedes, Oto-san, Oka-san.

Los dos se alteraron al entender a qué se refería Kazui.

 _ **Ventosidad vaginal.**_ El famosísimo sonido que provenía de la unión de dos cuerpos, precisamente cuando una pareja... tiene relaciones sexuales.

Si bien había una manera vulgar de decirle al ¨ruido¨, Ichigo, por ser ahora médico además, no le gustaba usar las palabras sucias.

Inútilmente quisieron creer que el pequeño no los había escuchado en pleno ¨acto¨.

—P—Pero qué dices, hijo. ¿Qué ruido? —nerviosamente, el padre del pequeño intentó dar una blanca mentira—. ¡Seguro son imaginaciones tuyas! ¡Haha, hahahahahaha!

—Ichigo —Orihime le colocó una mano al hombro, buscando tranquilizarlo.

Kazui frunció el ceño, aunque ninguno podía tomar como ¨rencor¨ de que no le creyeran, pues hasta así lucía adorable.

—¡Sí era un sonido que venía de tu habitación, Oto-san! Era un sonido como de —juntó los labios, buscando imitar el ruido oído—. Flap... Sí, ¡eso! ¡Flap, flap!

Al oír eso, a ambos casi se les sale el alma del cuerpo. Los rostros de los dos, sobre todo el de la mujer, vuelto de color rojo intenso.

Sin embargo, bastaron unos segundos para que la mirada de Ichigo se tornara furiosa. Reparó en que había perdido el hilo del tema principal y al haberlo recordado, comenzaba a imaginarse mil y un escenarios diferentes con la misma conclusión...

—Así que, Ishida y Karin, ¿eh? —con los dientes juntos, gruñía interiormente.

—¿Qué son esos ruiditos raros? —al pequeño se le ocurrió preguntar, mirando de uno a otro de sus padres.

—Bueno, eso, ¿c—cómo decirlo? —Orihime no sabía cómo comenzar siquiera.

Fingiendo una sonrisa alegre, el adulto pelinaranja extendió la mano para revolverle el cabello al niño, ante la mirada amilanada, por la interrogante, de su esposa.

—Nada de qué preocuparte, hijo —le contestó amablemente. Tal como vino el enojo a su cuerpo, se fue. O al menos eso parecía—. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a comer? Se ve delicioso.

De momento, él guardaría su ira para otro día. Uno donde pudiera mandar a Ishida a la Soul Society y no a través del Senkaimon o algo similar.

* * *

 **Notitas Cool...**

*Ventosidad o flatulencia vaginal: El ruido que se crea al, ya saben, cuando el pene y la vagina ¡se encuentran!

Digo, por si no lo sabían, o no entendieron.

* * *

 **¿Me creían muerta?**

 **No miento cuando digo que amo a los niños, por lo que aquí estuvo otro aporte de mi parte (^w^)/** **Lamento si no contesto comentarios últimamente, estoy teniendo problemas de conexión y apenas puedo colgar los fics.**

 **ASK TIME!** **¿Les gustaría que hiciera una continuación de algún fic (en los que está Kazui, obviamente)? ¿De cuál? Si les da penita dejar comentario pero quieren contestar, pueden decirlo por MP. O si de casualidad tienen una idea para alguna historia con nuestro Pequenaranja (?) que quisieran que escriba, pueden mandármelo por mensaje privado.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
